Cloud integration facilitates integration of systems or applications for sharing data in cloud. For example, cloud integration facilitates integration of an on-premise application such as a customer relationship management (CRM) application and a cloud application for sharing data in the cloud. In general, the cloud integration of the on-premise application and the cloud application involves configuration at multiple levels including a configuration at a cloud application level and a configuration at a cloud integration platform level. The cloud integration platform is a middleware between the cloud application and the on-premise application. However, performing configuration at multiple levels for integration of on-premise and cloud applications not only requires knowledge regarding multiple configuration tools but is also time consuming and labour intensive.